Mistakes
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: (During season 4)(Lauriver) When Felicity goes on holiday, Oliver realises there are more people closest to him. (No Felicity/Olicity Hate please) (I go on a rant at the start) (Not finished)
1. chapter 1

**I am tired, of all this Felicity hate and Olicity hate. So just to make people shut the hell up, I will do a (can't believe by the way I am doing this) a Laurel/Oliver fan fic. But dont expect there to be no Felicity. She also gets a happy ending. Dont get me wrong though I do love Laurel and Olivers relationship.** **I own nothing. Any hate comments and I explode. I am finally giving the angry and demanding shippers of Lauriver what they want, except they probably want Felicity dead.** **Basically the storyline:** **Felicity goes on holiday (time travelling) with a friend, without telling oliver. This causes Oliver to realise that she isn't the one for him, instead its the girl who he has broken so many times.**

Oliver sat down on the couch. Felicity hadn't returned yet. Oliver sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Felicity had seemed distant lately, he had only hoped it wasnt because of William and Samantha.

He kept quiet listening for any footsteps from outside, but he heard none. _Felicity would return right?_ Oliver got up to get a glass of whiskey.

A soft knock came at the door as Oliver poured himself a glass...it couldn't be Felicity. She knows not to knock,it is her house as well after all.

Oliver got up and took a deep breath as he opened the door. It wasnt Felicity...

"Laurel! What are you doing here?"

"Ollie..May I come in? I...I need to tell you something.."

Oliver noticed that she said 'Ollie' which means that she is nervous or she badly wants something..or someone.

"Of course, come in" Oliver stepped to the side allowing her in.

"Where is Felicity, I thought she would be here" Laurel asked.

"She got held back at Palmer Technologies, Curtis is needing help with loads of stuff apparently" Oliver lied, however Laurel's face had shown that she didn't buy it.

She knew him to well.

 **\--** **Anyway I am continuing with this. I will stick to my rant earlier by the way. Because it is true.** **Sorry if I am coming out as annoying or mean but this stuff does piss me off for many reasons.**


	2. TARDIS

**_Sorry for not updating was ill yesterday. But back now. So enjoy._**

Felicity

Felicity was on the TARDIS floor, sighing and moaning wondering why she was lying down, until she realised what had actually happened. She was walking out the TARDIS after saying goodbye to the Doctor, as she returning home. However something happened and she ended up back inside the TARDIS.

She looked at her phone's time and jumped to her feet "Oliver must be worried" she suddenly hit herself "Stop talking to yourself Felicity"

But how the hell was she supposed to get out?

Oliver/Laurel

"Laurel you can tell me anything you do know that...right?"

Laurel smiled "Of course..."

Oliver held onto her shoulder "You are one of my closest friends Laurel"

Laurel closed her eyes, and fake smiled _Friend Zoned of fucking course, he wouldn't fall for her again...What was she thinking?_

"But Laurel, you must understand...there is always a part of me that belongs to you"

Laurel held her breath... _Maybe not.._

"and the team" Oliver finished after taking a deep breath.

Laurel just stood there silently shaking her head, is he torturing her or making fun of her or something "Of course, the team are important after all"

"Felicity and I are so happy, your like family to both of us"

" _Felicity and I"_ Still burns a hole through her heart. She does love Felicity she is like a older sister to her. She was always there for her. Even when Sara died.

"Oliver...I..." Laurel started but got stopped by Oliver holding his hand up.

"Dont. I havent finished"

Oliver felt like he could tell laurel everything...Why had he forgotten all about Felicity??

 _Is this it?_ Laurel though _t Will he confess he loves her?_

"I got you a present!" Oliver beamed,giving her something wrapped up in bubble wrap.

"Oh...Oliver..what is the special occasion?"

"No special occasion...your a good friend" Oliver smiled.

 _There it was again "friend"..._ _how many more times will he point it out._


End file.
